Blockchain systems, also known as distributed ledger systems (DLSs) or consensus systems, may enable participating entities to store data securely and immutably. Blockchain systems may include any DLSs, without referencing any particular use case, and may be used for public, private, and consortium blockchain networks. A public blockchain network is open for all entities to use the system and participate in the consensus process. A private blockchain network is provided for a particular entity, which centrally controls read and write permissions. A consortium blockchain network is provided for a select group of entities, which control the consensus process, and includes an access control layer.
A blockchain system maintains one or more blockchains. A blockchain is a data structure for storing data, such as transactions, that may prevent tampering and manipulation of the data by malicious parties.
Blockchain systems have been used in scenarios with high requirements of openness, transparency, and immutability of stored data. Based on smart contracts, blockchain applications are used in scenarios such as supply chain finance or invoices. Traditionally, a blockchain system is deployed manually. Therefore, there is a need for fast and reliable automatic blockchain deployment, which may enable users to focus on developing blockchain applications rather than technical details of deploying a blockchain system.